


Stupid smash bros one shot

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beaches, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breeding, Condoms, Cooking, Creampie, Cuckolding, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Drunkenness, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Femdom, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Foursome, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Fun, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Humor, Impregnation, Jealousy, Kissing, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Mating Press, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Oral Sex, Party, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pubic Hair, Sex, Smut, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, World of Light (Super Smash Brothers)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2020-05-29 07:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19394032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Well im kinda new to smash bros, i know SOME of the characters(Mario,Sonic, Pacman Etc.) So uh dont be afraid to send some request too





	1. Things i will and will not do

For request in case you wanna send one!

Things i will do:

💜🔞Smut/18+/Nsfw   
💜AU's   
💜Fluff   
💜Family Au  
💜Aged-up charcters  
💜Headcanons

Things i will NOT do: 

🚫Rape/Abuse(Makes me uncomforable)  
🚫Pedo ships  
🚫Incest  
🚫Character x Character  
🚫Angst(Im not into that)  
🚫Weird fetishes(Not into that sorry)  
🚫Vore, Gore and Etc in that area  
🚫Self harm


	2. Meet my father Chrom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting chrom is new!
> 
> Sorry if i make all Fire emblem characters ooc i never played any of the game but I am playing Hero's and im understanding some of the characters abit

"Lucina! I heard your dad is joining us" smiling at her, she nods "Yes my father is joining us, Do you want to meet him?" she ask, you nod "I always picture what yoir dad look like"   
"Really? i never shown pictures of him have i?"   
"No no, but i imagine he has some of grey beard, half bald grey hair and with a cane!" 

She giggle "Very funny (y/n)"  
"Im serious, I cant wait to see what he look like" holding her hand and she chuckles with a sweat drop on the side of her cheek   
"Trust me, my father is not like what you think"   
"Oh really?" 

The door open, seeing the new comer "Father!" Lucina smile, letting your hands go and hug her father  
Shit you imagine him all wrong, fanning yourself and oh no here she comes "Father this is my friend (Y/n) she joined since Smash 4, also from another game"   
"Its a pleasure to meet you (Y/n)" he gives you a smile, making you stummer and sweating abit "GOD DAMN YOUR HOT!" Eh?

quickly cover your mouth making both of them looking confused, uncover your mouth "E...Excuse me Your highness imma need to chat with your daughter right quick!" grabbing her hand, dragging her outside and shutting the door 

you were about to say something but she stop "You find my dad hot, Oh boy i get that time to time"   
"LUCINA! your bloodline its a fucking blessing!" you grab her hands with twinkles in your eyes, she look away "Really, you called my great great many great grandfather hot, Calling me hot and now my dad is hot, Do you have a thing for blue hair?"   
"No! no its just wow im fucking amazed by this your highness"   
"No dont do that, and you have very bad potty mouth"  
"Yeah, I dont think your dad will like me for saying such naughty words" 

The announcement went on 

'Our next two fighters is (y/n) vs Bowser'

You sigh "Alright i guess i gotta head out and tell your dad, I cant wait to kick his ass!" off you go

Back with Chrom 

"Your friend is nice" Chrom said   
"Yeah she is also father, she said she can't wait to kick your ass"   
Chrom look at her and is confuse "She has a potty mouth, don't worry you'll get used of it" Lucina pat his back. 

Good luck Oh look your match with Bowser is on, now lets watch.


	3. Yeah a one day thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again Sorry if any character are ooc

Marth

"Good morning Ike"  
"Good morning (y/-......" stop and see you in a maid dress, long white stocking, black heels and white gloves that goes up to your elbow, black and white maid outfit with a blue bow on the back

He looks at you, walking around you head to toe  
"Ike....Im kinda shy...." you do the cute side making his heart drop "So cute" he mumble

"Morning Ike Morning (y/n)....Cute maid dress but that looks kinda short" Sonic said, you blush and cover behind you "Well i made a bet with Marth, If i win he has to wear this and if he wins....Well this happen" both of them understand, the door open and there he is, The Marth man himself  
Calling it a early bird, he walk to Ike and Sonic and smile "I see you are enjoying yourself" he smirk making you stick your tongue out, turning around and trip; underwear is expose Ike cover Sonic's eyes "IKE LET ME SEE!" 

Cloud walk in and see this

"Everyday its weirder and weirder" face palming

Yahoo! 

soon he hears that and run off cuz Mario's new hat back to them

Marth pick you up "I Hope you made me breakfast" 

"Yeah but Ike took it"  
Marth put you down, turning around to Ike "What?"  
"I was hungry"

He face palm and commanded another breakfast and don't let anyone eat it he needs to do some training right quick, Sonic and Ike walk out,

leaving you alone when Peach walk in with Zelda, they stop and see you in a maid dress before they ask-  
"I made a bet with Marth" you say making Marth breakfast again  
"Why?" Peach giggles "Because i want to prove i can kick his a- Butt" you almost slip the word out.  
"You cant cruse either?" Zelda sit by the table near by with Peach  
"No i can't, Marth says its too unlady like to do so...Plus its this stupid bet i cant cruse" you whine, zelda pet ypir head "There there im pretty sure its just a one day thing right?" 

haha hah.....HA!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh im working on that request someone sent me, ita gonna take me a while to do smut fic so go ahead i dont mind any smut request but i wont do any animal x human smut not my thing.


	4. Well played

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F!Reader x Chrom smut ahead!

Chrom

Pfft

Laughing but pointing your finger at him "You can never defeat the great (Y/n) i know my move how to take you out! And there's nothing you can do about it!" standing proud over Chrom, he was your next opponent, he knows your childish behavior is nothing new But sometimes its gets to him  
He has two children so that aint new 

You laugh "Im gonna be Lucina next proud friend! Mwhahah!" with that you left and making her confuse   
"Lucina.......is she always like this?" he ask her, she nods "She is sometimes but be careful when fighting her" she sip her tea 

Walking around the place when you bump into Chrom "Oh shit" 

Taking your hand, heading to the nearest closet, opening the door, Letting yourself first then locking the door behind.

Turning on the light, seeing that stupid smug smile on your face "Ah you finally want to tell me im stronger than you, I want hear those magic words" those words out of your mouth, he will never say it making you back up and think.....  
"Chrom want to kick my ass well i am the strongest fighter here so you can bow down to me" you smile at him oh no  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"S...Sh...Shit!" you smile, as your knees were close to Chrom's waist "Chrom shit i was kidding earlier but since im a virgin....Take my virginity, Neheheheh" There it, that cocky attitude again. He take a deep breath and thrust into you abit hard making your toes curl up and your eyes half open, a bit of drool on the side of your mouth. 

Chrom hand cover your mouth so you don't make a sound, you lick his hand, he move his hand back and pound onto you again "Ch..Chro..." giggling and pull on his hair a bit. He kiss you on the lips, opening your mouth and closing your eyes, the kiss turns heated. Chrom pull away seeing a string of saliva from his mouth to you. 

'Over next Match is (Y/n) and Chrom!' 

Shit that announcement, why now?

Your walls tighten around his dick, you let out a heavy moan as he pounds you faster so you two can fight in the next round.

After that heated session, you and Chrom quickly put some clothes, you felt some of his semen dripping from you, boy was he loaded; you felt a slap on your ass   
"Good luck" Chrom gives you some couragement you say "Pfft i don't need"   
He chuckles "I knew you say something like that" 

After the match

"(Y/n) you played very well, Dont be discourage by my father" Lucina say, you rolls your eyes "Nah its fine, I can see why you are a strong girl raise by a strong guy....Maybe i should visit your world sometimes just you and me" wrapping your arms around her shoulder "Are you sure?" she said   
"Yep im sure" walking with her but you look behind, seeing Chrom there

Holding a condom in between your finger, sticking your tongue out at him, making him blush 

Damn you!


	5. Friends and nerds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanna give this blue blur some love
> 
> The reader is human and Sonic is....Sonic the hedgehog 
> 
> Fluff i guess?

Hugging the blue blur he is so cute, Sonic can hear his friend Mario holding his laughter in  
"So cute!!" you squeal hugging him to your chest "I....Can  
...Cant breath" face in between your chest, you got off him "Sorry Sonic but everytime i see you i just wanna hug the living hell out of ya"   
Dark Pit heard something but ignores it   
"What's hell?" Pit ask  
"Is where you going" Dark pit replied 

Now its his chance to escape, Sonic is off! making you shutting your eyes and "SONIC WAIT!" well there he goes making you pout "Don't worry he'll come around" see Snake petting your head and you pout 

Yeah he'll come back

Next day 

You were minding your own business reading a book, Robin let you read, heading to the library to return to him; opening the door and see Sonic reading a book

Ah you remember Sonic likes to read book, him and Robin have been doing some geeking out over books, so setting the book on the side and head out, would love to bother Sonic but he is hook on this book he's reading 

Wonder what book Sonic is reading?? Hm you may never know

Extra end

Robin sees the book you return on his counter top, putting it back in its place "Robin i finish" turning his head and see Sonic "How was it?" 

"It was okay but i really didn't get too hook to it" he said

Robin look at it "Yeah, i watch some reviews on this and people say it was good"

"Youtubers?" Sonic say

"Yeah you can say that" Robin hands him another book and grab a book so he can read one too


	6. Mate needed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CORRIN GANG RIIIIIIISSSSE! i wanna do a smut for my favorite and my main M! Corrin i love him and very fun so why not do some smut for him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on a request and i guess i am working on more smut i wont tell with who tho

Yes spring time for all characters in bunny suit to full body bunny suit and eggs and flowers are blooming but also some downside.....Corrin is a dragon and when its that time of the year....He gets alittle.....Protective and needy for sexual reasons, no one knows about this but Robin since he done his reseach on this; speaking of this he can not go near you due this whole breeding phase, whenever you get close to him, Robin stops you and take you away for a bit, Corrin is greatful for it but also abit jealous by this 

Robin always hold you close to him, touching that beautiful skin of yours god he want to touch you but he must resist himself for doing so, so forward on the days of restricting himself for ever....do sexual things, he has been pretty good...

He does not mind any girls touching him but you can not, simple hello is fine but hugging him and stuff he will do certain things.

So anyway 

A brand new day and everyone in the smash masion is heading out for some fresh air, they needed a break from all the fights they done, Corrin was on his way to talk to Mario about some issues he has when someone covered his eyes "Corrin! Ive been looking for you" Oh no,uncovering his eyes, turning around and see you in a swimsuit, two piece actually "So Corrin do you want to hang with me and Bayonetta to the beach, Kirby and Pit are coming with us" you say, making him look away..

"Thank you so much for invite but i kindly reject" he said, making you pout "Are you sure? You've been avoiding me for weeks now and i miss hanging out with you" in a sad tone, felt your heart break, Corrin wanted to tell you but.....He doesnt know how will you react to his condition. You let out a sigh and felt a cold hand on your shoulder "ECK ROBIN! Your hand is always cold" turning to Robin and hit his shoulder not too hard "Sorry sorry but i have this next spell i want to show you" he say, making you pout "But i just talk to Corrin beside doesnt Zelda need you"   
"She's busy with Link" so sudden  
his hand is still on your shoulder...Seeing that making Corrin growl abit; You look at him "Corrin is something wrong?"   
"No no....I need to go" he hurries "O...Ok Robin do you want to hang with me and Bayo, we're heading to the beach" you smile at him finishing up the small talk, turning around.

Run run run 

scoop you up "CORRIN?!" you blush "oh no, Corrin wait!" Robin run after him but he was too late, Corrin flew off somewhere "Dammit!" Robin knew this would happen, if he impregnant you who knows what could happen, he doesnt know his hideout but will hurry look up where does dragon go during this mating season.

Corrin hideout 

Setting you down on your feet, looking at him "Corrin what is going on with you?" you say, looking into his eyes seeing something is....Off, you back away "Corrin.....A...Are you okay?"   
no response, putting your hand on his cheek "Your hot oh geez wheres the water" probably a bad time to wear the swimsuit, felt a hand on your waist "Need....Mate...."   
"Mate? what? Corrin you need some water your burning up"   
"Stay....With me...I need your consent"   
"Huh? For what?" he hug your waist and lick your tummy making you blush "Corrin what is wrong with you?" 

It click!

Spring time  
Corrin say Mate  
warm feeling

He's in heat  
licking your tummy  
A dragon boy

You look at him, he is needy "Corrin.....Why didnt you tell me"   
He grunt, holding you close to him his face on your stomach

Thinking about it......Will it hurt? You never done this before i mean you two are dating and this will be your first time experince with this mating progress......"Okay"   
Looking at you, he stands up looking into your eyes, your eyes...You trust him

Kissing you on the lips, pushing you back against the wall dry humping you, you kiss him back licking and sucking on the bottom of his lips, which he open his mouth for your enterance; the kiss got heated soon you two pull away, looking into each other eyes Corrin kiss your lips again.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Laying on the bed, Corrin rip your top piece off, leaning his head down leaving some bite marks on your neck, sucking on your soft skin making you shut your eyes and squeak abit from his love bites...He mark you as his, a prince has mark you as his own, moving away from your neck up to your lips for a quick smooch, back to your neck giving it pepper kisses, down to your collar bones to your breast, sucking on your left breast with his other hand doing some nipple play on the right one   
Hearing you moan just turns him on. He grunt and rip your bottom piece off and kiss lower to your stomach, to your wet flower, he lick around it sticking his tongue in; leaving some hm's there and here; putting your hand on top of his head pulling some of his hair he pull away making you whine abit, taking off his clothes that drop to the floor, seeing a tent in his red boxers, he must have been holding it for a while or maybe from wearing that swimsuit that reveal your breast in front of him turns him on. 

Soon those boxers drop to the floor, making you glup at the size of him; looking at his 7 inch dick, its kinda big and all  
The tip looks like its leaking abit of pre-cum, he's hard and seeing abit of veins, he must been really horny since beginning of spring...opening your legs, looking away and feel sting of pain making gasp and whimper sound, he lean down and give you pepper kisses "The pain will be over, i'm half way in" he whisper in your ear then

"Gods i love you" repeating those words as he fully in you; you quickly wrap your arms around his neck. He lick your tears away, moving his hips abit hearing abit of pain you took his word that the pain will go away 

"Co...Corrin....I love you too" saying those words....He stares at you in awe, a soft smile on his face leaning down to kiss you on the lips "I love you too" reconnecting his lips to yours; with a passion kiss to a heated french kiss; opening your mouth to make it easier for Corrin, wrapping your legs around his waist as he thurst in a bit faster, he's breeding is a bit different; expecting uncontrollable pounding and hard sex like breeding would do but that don't come til later! 

a sweet and heated sex, Corrin can feel your walls squeezing around him, he grunts

"Ah Corrin!" hearing his name being repeated over and over from your mouth, he let out a hiss, lifting one of your leg while he lays on his sides, he is still going at it with a hard and fast tone,he can't control himsel; his face is close to your neck, you felt him biting down on it; your breast were bouncing by every single thrust, your close to your climax but he doesn't want to stop; on all four, he slams himself into you making you give a loud and raspy moan, he must be close by now? holding on your waist while thrusting in faster

Surely he must be close "Ah...I'm close!"   
"Corrin corrin" repeating his name 

feeling some sticky fluid, pulling himself out seeing some of his cums dripping out of your core, laying your stomach he lays next to you, pulling you close to his sweaty body 

"Please rest up and thank you" seeing a smile on his face, kissing his neck as a your welcome

Extra ending 

Made it to the beach seeing everyone having a good time....Well Robin saw you with Corrin he was worried 

"(Y/n) are you okay?" he ask, you told him you were okay "Good...Uh whats that on your neck?"   
Quickly cover that up "ROBIN LOOK CHROM IS DROWNING!" turning his head and see Chrom is fine, he turns his head back around and you disappear with Corrin.....

Oh boy


	7. New character added!

Welcome Terry Bogard to smash bros, I dont know much about him or what game he's from but i will gladly do any stories/smut about him(I look him up and i will included his female counter part in this)

I will not add the other two dlc characters(Hero and Banjo) i sorta don't like them much as others do.


	8. He's coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short fic on Terry

Looking at the newcomer profile, you weren't sure about him but he seems cool.....

Is he a good guy  
Bad guy?   
What game is he from? from the 90's perhaps? 2000's? you start doing your research on him 

fury fatal is where he's from! looking up the game, mashing and typing on your keyboard, felt a hand on your shoulder, looking up and see Pit there "Hey Pit what's up?" you smile at him   
"Terry is a newcomer, already looking him up?" he ask, sitting on your bed, nodding your head "Yeah, he seems to peek my interest"   
"Thats sounds good" he smiles, getting up and standing behind you, wrapping his arms around your neck "What does that say" looking at the computer "Oh-" you read on since ya know....Pit can't read 

Soon after you and Pit talking and doing some reseach on Terry, you can't wait to meet him

He's coming soon!


	9. We did nothing more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe friends with benefits? with Cloud
> 
> Im sorry if he's ooc, I havent played any ff games but im pretty excited for the remake it looks very promising!

"Hey what did i miss?" sitting next to Zelda and she told you want you missed, she hugs you but you smell "Hey why do you smell like Cloud?" she ask you, sweating away "we did some playful fighting together" hoping that excuse would work but it didn't "Playful huh?" she give you a smug look "Gah dont look at me like that, Me and Cloud did nothing together" crossing your arms, she pull you to her "You two had sex before his match?" red face, you quickly shake your head "No no we didnt, We were just doing some fighting, he and i bump on to each, we were both sweaty so we took a shower together-" 

"Lies, You were walking weird when i saw you before his name was called....Did he used protection?"  
"Zelda.. we didnt have sex okay, its not you didnt tell me that you and link were at it"  
"That......." no words come out of her mouth, she roll her eyes and hit your shoulder playfully causing giggling between you two and watch the match....

Match is finish

Running up to Cloud "Congrats! Cloud you won!" hugging him, he hugs you back "How are you still walking around" putting his hand on your ass, making you blush shooing his hand away before anyone sees "Cloud! Cloud!" Zelda sees both of you together, she ask him if he was okay to show her some moves, he agreed then she sees at you "sorry i must be in the middle of something" you told not sweat its was fine, she tells you she going to the park later just to relax so you decied to go with her cuz you need to go out a bit; she said meet her in about an hour and wear some normal clothes. Soon she walk off, you were about to head to your room for a quick shower you felt someone slap your butt, turning around and see Cloud whistling away not batting an eye on you; making you blush again "What do you want from me?"

"A prize for winning that match" he said making you laugh "I can't im gonna hang with Zelda" 

"Then it'll be right quick" he resures you

"Oh then what is it?" before those words, he knows what he wants onwards!

In your room

Putting your hand on top of his head while he's eating you out, covering your mouth so no one can hear you, huffing and gripping on his hair tell him, you want more but he pulled away you were so close to cum, that cause you to whine hearing a low chuckle from him "You have to get ready for your break, but here something from me."  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

"Zelda!" you shout her name, she waves at you walking up to her and started chatting.....

Oh whats the thing Cloud gave you? just a something a little pleasure toy so be ready when he turns it on.


	10. young love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just something short and simple!

Running around trying to find her papa, she open the door and see him "DADDY!" with that he was startle, turning his head around and see his daughter running towards him "(D/n) What are you doing here? I told you to wait til the match is over"  
"Sorry papa" she grab the bottom of her blue dress, she look away with her blonde hair and (c/e) he squat down and pat her head "Its okay, go find mommy and tell her to wait in the patio"  
She nods and runs off.

As she running back, she bump into someone "Sorry sorry!" she rub her head, standing up and see a young boy around her age, she looks at him moving her head to the side, staring at his pointed ears then his blue eyes, she never seen any boy she likes before, this boy might be her crush; he wave her off and head out because he is next to match...

Later the day 

You, Cloud and (D/n) were eating lunch with a couple of friends, Peach can't get over have cute you and Cloud daughter is, she hopes one day that her and Mario have a cute kid together someday, Zelda finds her the cutest kid; reminds her of younger self, Robin cant help but squeeze her cheeks, she maybe small but she is so cute. (D/n) is getting so much attention she gets shy and hides under neat Robin's robe, She does have a favorite auntie/god mother but she can't choose who. Anyway the door open she comes out "Uncle...." its the same boy she bump into, she tug on Robin robe and point at the boy "Thats young Link, he's been here since....Hm i cant remember" Robin told her, she can see her cheeks are pink "Oh my gosh she's in love with Young Link" Robin giggles, you look at her then young Link and smile "Young love ah i remember my first love....Wait....Nah" shake it off. 

Does Cloud seem happy this...No? Shes too young but he know she'll grow out of it soon.

"Hey Young link come here for a second" Corrin called, making his way there and stop "Well (D/n)?" she said, (D/n) held her hand out "..Im....Im (d/n)...Auntie Robin told me your Link..."  
Aw she's shy

Corrin snap her finger "Oooh i should have bought my son Kana with me so they have a play date!"  
You smile "Awwww that'll be so cute, Robin have you bring Morgan too i want her to get along with every kid"  
"Can do" Robin smile

The next day 

"Okay Kana i'm gonna go train with Ike okay, be nice to the other kids" Corrin told Kana, he nods and see (d/n) playing with some toys with Morgan the play date begins!

Few hours later 

"I wanna marry her" Kana holds (d/n) arm, Morgan pout and hold her other arm "she can learn alot of great spells with me" he say making her already nervous.  
Young Link looks kinda angry too so he holds her sleeves letting them know he wanna marry her....

Robin, Corrin and You look at each other and now kinda thinking this play date would be fine.....Hehe young love am i right?


	11. research!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The web is a wonderful thing

Oh boy! Running to Joker with a laptop in your hand "JOKER JOKER LOOK WHAT I FOUND!" he is talking to Shulk and Cloud, the three guys see you, you stop by Joker and show him something 

".....What is this?" he say  
"Rule 34!"   
Okay that made him question your taste in anything but hey no shame, you change tabs "Hey Cloud look what i found"   
"I dont to-" looking a the porn of him "Why"  
"Reasons hey Shulk look!" you show him, he look away "Hey where Marth? i wanna show him this magical world of porn"   
"Porbably hanging out with Meta knight and Ike why?"   
"I must make him suffer!" the boys point the living room

Running off and see Marth "Oooh Marthy boy! i wanna show you something" he turns around and greets you, showing him the porn "Excuse me while i go bleach my eyes" he excuse himself, Ike was minding his own business "IKE LOOK!" he look at your laptop and see to be unfaze by it "why does this exist?"   
"Beats me hey wheres Mario and Link?"   
"Why?"   
"Show them this, Mario getting fuck by Bowser and Link getting some with Ganon!"   
"I dont think they'll like that" Ike puts hisbhand on your shoulder "I think they will" you smile at him  
"Like what?" turning around and see Zelda "Zelda look!" showing her the porn, She let out a sigh "Why?"   
"Its wonderful!" you smile and run off to show the world

Bouns ending

"Oh hell yes what kind of porn does Chrom hav- Is...Is that lucina?....What the fuck is this?" rubbing your eyes, blink again  
A hand on your shoulder, turning around and Chrom is right there "what are you looking at?" he leans to see what your looking at.....  
What?  
He back away "Excuse me while i go bleach my eyes out" he excuse himself out

Lucina dont want to see this, so you delete your history and close your laptop. Head out and see if anyone regert the chocies of looking at this kind of stuff....Marth and Cloud did so its not new.


	12. Gifts!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but simple fic   
> Reader with Pit!

sleeping on his shoulder while his is sleeping on top of your head. The night before Chirstmas and everyone is sleeping well you ans Pit decided to watch a movie but fell asleep during the movie woth blanket wrap around both your bodies for warmth.

The morning time

Put woke up, he let out a yawn, scrtching his head and see you sleeping on his shoulder, shaking you "Hey hey (Y/n) wake up" you groan, start opening your eyes   
rubbing them  
and look around "Morning Pit" you yawn   
"Morning (Y/n) and Merry Chirstmas to you"   
"Merry chirstmas to you too Pit" looking around and see gifts undee neat the tree which reminds you 

Pit's gift

"Oh! Pit can you stay right there for me i got you something"   
"Sure" 

Running to your bedroom to find Pit's gift  
Running back with a small box, hand it to him "For you"   
Unwrapping his gift and "A necklace?"   
"Yeah i didnt know if you like it-"   
"No no i love it, I kinda got you a new laptop for your research on some new fighters its was all Boyanette idea"   
"Pit thank you, you didnt have to give me one" you hug him, hugs you back   
Give him a kiss on the cheek "I'll work on giving you a better gift, Im going shopping, you wanna come?"   
"Boy would i!"   
"Awesome! but for now lets rest, lets go wake the others"   
"Sure" 

and that morning on, Marth is in a bitch mood, Mario thought the everything went wrong, Peach didnt get enough beauty sleep thanks to you two, Joker throw his pillow at both of you and get more sleep but he is fully awake, Terry didnt know what the hell is going on; Robin is just confuse by you two and lastly You bother Dark Pit while was asleep but also in a bitch mood.

I dont have the enegry to every single character


	13. RQ:Threeway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Im so sorry this took so long ive never done a foursome before so this is all i got im sorry it was rushed as well
> 
> Rq: F!Reader x Marth x Ike x Chrom

skipping along the hallway, you were on your way to meet up with Bayo for a fun shopping day but you stop and hear some noises....the noise must be coming from Marth's room, putting your ear against the door and hear...Moaning? EH?! Is Marth moaning....You were ready to run off to leave some privacy but another voice was heard....You tried to hear it clear....you gasp but cover your mouth when you heard Ike moaning....

Marth and Ike are fucking....IKE AND MARTH?! You never seized the day because Marth and Ike are really good friends and all but you didnt know they fuck with each other like what? you were about to leave til Chrom said hi which made you jump causing the door make a jiggle sound "Chrom?!" you whisper shout "Don't scare me like that!"  
"Sorry but what are you doing on Marth's door" he ask, the door nob turned the door open "I hear stuff like stuff" turning your head around and see Ike...Shirtless...Staring at the muscles on that man! Chrom puts his hands on your shoulder and quickly apologize before you two could leave Ike said its okay but come in, he doesnt want anyone to know about this; both of you walk in and sit you were looking away and Chrom was the same...

"Ike another- ..Ch....Chrom?!" Marth had a towel around his waist, Chrom couldnt look but you can, Ike whisper something in his ear, Math nods "You..Heard us?" he ask both of them but you explain "It was me, Chrom didnt know what i doing but i promise we won't tell anyone about you two, right Chrom?"  
Chrom nods his head, Ike doesnt look like he would let this one slide so he whisper in Marth ear again, making him smirk and staring at you "Okay i got a deal, You promise you won't tell anyone if....You do us" 

You look at him with a confuse look "H...Huh? Us?" 

"Yeah, Me Ike and Chrom if he wants to join in" Marth say, Chrom look at him then you "What do you mean?" you ask, Marth explain "Pleasure us, You know we fuck you sensless, Do whatever we ask and maybe you two will be off the hook"  
Ike cross his arms, nodding his head "Are you sure?" Chrom ask you, he never thought having sex with you would come to reality, He stands up "Okay" 

"EH?!?" You look at them, turning to you and see your face red "...Me?....Fine but what do you want me to do?" 

Marth whisper in your ear "Re...Really?...Fine" taking off your clothes letting them drop to the floor  
Only in your bra and underwear. 

The boys stare at your body 

"Hey...Hey dont stare-"  
"You're so beautiful" Chrom say, making you blush and look away "....thank you but what else"  
Marth told you to remove the other, so you did and now they fully see you, naked body "Cold" hugging your own body. 

Marth sit on the bed with Chrom and Ike , you take glup "No..Now what?"  
"Breast fuck Ike" looking at your (chest/size)...How can this work?  
Getting on the floor, wrapping your breast around Ike's penis, move your breast up and down, looking up at him, he seems to enjoy this, pumping his dick around your tits, crusing under his breath keeping it at the same pace

Cumming your bare tits and on your face, Ike holds your face Such a cute face, the boys weren't finish with you just yet. 

Marth commands you to stand so you did, Chrom stands up and grab your butt, give it a alittle squeeze while Marth was playing with your breast, bring his lips to your nipple, his tongue flick around your senstive nubs, Chrom push his two fingers inside your pussy, moving his two fingers around touching the walls making you weak to your knees but stay still, with Marth sucking on your breast tasting abit of Ike semen and Chrom fingering you, Ike is masturbating to this. 

Marth take your other breast, giving it a bit of squeeze soon he pull away, letting Chrom finishing up, so close of cumming but soon you say that Chrom pull his fingers away letting you whimper just a bit he let out a chuckle.

Your POV 

This is too much, i cant bare this i need it  
i can see Marth stupid smug on his face what does he want to do next?  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Ike is laying on the floor with arms behind his head, Chrom is taking me in the ass while my mouth has Marth cock, this threeway is too much, Ike push himself in my.....Girl part. I lick around Marth while both Chorm and Ike is fucking me my pussy and ass doing so Ike mouth is on my nipple and Chrom free hand is messing with my other boob, holding on to my face, Marth face fucks me.

Mmm  
Mmmm! 

"Dont cum yet princess" Ike told me butbi cant.....The way Chrom is pounding me, the way he moves his hip in fast pace, i can say the same to Ike, im bouncing on his dick but Chrom is doing too much it make me.....It make me!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
After that heated sex.....A threeway sex....Marth is resting his head on my boobie and i promise to never snoop on Ike and Marth again.....Unless!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im working on three more request
> 
> Reader with the Terry reseach(Not really a request but more parts to this)  
> Rosalina with Male Reader(Smut)  
> Aged-Up! Joker x Female Reader(Smut)
> 
> Dont be afraid to sent some request


	14. Teasing my favorite fighters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A threesome between F!Reader, Chrom and M!Robin

"You look like a nice girl" Chrom said, you went back with "You look like you need some serious dick sucking" that made him blush "Uh...Uh excuse me" excusing himself but you follow him, reach for his arms grab it and taking him to your bedroom, pushing him in and locking the door behind "(Y/n)?!?"   
"Aw shut up and drop them"   
"No...I dont want my daughter know about this or Robin-"   
"They won't, beside you like it when i get abit sassy with you mwah" wink at him and snap your finger, he look away again and try to leave but sadly you were blocking his way, turning yourself around.  
He has to do something, he got close to your body but at last you were rubbing your butt against his lower half, teasing him and making fake moan noises "Oooh Chrom you pervert~ you can impregnant me any time"   
"Stop your foolish talks and let me out, i need to go check on Robin"   
"Awww BuzzKill, I wonder if Robin would like to join us in a threesome, Ah i love Robin he is so handsome, sweet and a nerd hah I wonder if hes bigger than you, i wonder if he would like it if i call him daddy~ Ooooh i wonder if he can eat me out" with all the dirty talk about you and Robin, you can't but feel like Robin is right outside so you kept talking how much you want him inside of you, his delicious cock inside your mouth, tasting every bit of him yummy! 

This made Chrom abit hot under neat the armor so you blab on him about his needs and teasing how Robin would make you feel so good, how yummy he would be, before he could anything; you move him out the way and open the door and Robin fell to the floor 

"Aha! I knew you were there, awww Chrom your friend is here~"   
Robin stand up with his cloak covering up something! maybe all that talk turned him on "I was checking if Chrom was okay, i saw you two heading in your room so i...I heard everything"   
"Robin is shy~" you tease him 

On your hands and knees, giving Robin a blowjob while Chrom push his tip in between your folds then fully inside of you, letting a moan sending some vibration on Robin's dick, he grab some of your hair and panting, wiggling your hips against Chrom's he slams himself onto you; with some skins slapping against each other and Chrom hitting that one G spot you crave him to hit over and over and over again, Cant speak because of Robin, Robin moans is just so blissful! also Chrom let out some grunts and some moaning which its is honestly hot. Both males were close

Oh

There it is, Chrom cum inside of you, dont worry you're on birth control while you swallow Robin's cum. 

You stand up up "Thank you for the fun you two!" 

Chrom wipe his sweat,All that damn teasing and yet he finds it hot, This shit is new to Robin so dont worry about it.


	15. Another one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont know much about Three house since i dont own a switch but welcome Byleth
> 
> ""shrug shoulder""

"Byleth got in" turning your head and count how many fire emblem characters they are "Marth, Roy, Ike, Lucina, Corrin, Robin and Chrom.....What the hell is going on....You know what, im not even suprise anymore, wait no (other three house character)??" you shrug it off "Oh well there's gonna be more fighters anymore so eeehhhhhh???" standing up to go eat some food maybe some take outs, jump on Shulk laps "Hello mr.Future seeker, why didnt you tell me it was Byleth?"  
"I cant tell you all the characters"  
"Well tell me who's coming soon?"  
He shakes his head "I can not tell you, in fact i dont even know who could be next"  
You pout, standing up "Alright imma head out"

Later the day 

Check on twitter and seeing...Things that are trending

"What the hell is this?" closing your laptop and go outside for some air or anything really


	16. Little phantom child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joker x F!reader  
> I will do male reader after im done with my requests!

Joker is now a proud father of his little daughter, she's only 1 years old and her name is...(D/n) she has Joker hair style all curly and black but she has your eyes and skintone, she is wearing a black dress with red shoes, her hair is short in tiny ponytails ans wear a strip black and red sleeves; she loves you more than Joker which kinda broke his heart but he's a phantom thief he can steal his child heart right? Unlikely! but anyway 

Here she is running around the house, looking for her mama "Mama...Mama?" she looks around again and can't find you, she noticed the parents bedroom door was close, so she reach for it; turning the knob and opening the door. You and Joker were in the mood for some fun but your daughter was close catchin both of you, she hops on the bed "Food!" she say while her hand is on your breast, You are still breast feeding her so you remove the blanket and there she goes, being fed by her favorite mommy; you kinda forgot Joker was there.  
He witness what breastfeed is like, he always thought his daughter like at least the milk he brings home but she mostly prefers her mama milk than milk, dont worry she'll grow out of it when she reach that age. Holding her like a baby burp. and she burp! giving her a kiss on the forehead she ask her dad if she wanted to play with her, he told in a decond wait for me in your bedroom, off she goes; he lean to give you a kiss on the cheek "Maybe we can finish this later when our little theive is asleep" you say yeah, standing before you head to the bathroom, he gives your ass a slap, making yiu turned around "Hot damn, Im lucky to have you as mine"   
That made you blush and hurry to the bathroom to put on some clothes


	17. Early man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A on-going part about reader and terry but i finish it   
> I think i will do more on Terry

Still doing your reseach on Terry Bogard finding some intersesting facts about him, hearing the door open "Hey Pit whats up!" not batting an eye to see who it is but you knew it was Pit  
"Hey (Y/n) still doing your research?" he say  
"Yes im half way done" still looking at his BIO  
"Well i have a friend that you want to meet" a smile on his face  
"If it Dark Pit again tell i didnt not eat his ice cream"

"No no its not him its someone else just turn around and see who it is" 

Turning your chair around "Pit i dont think AHH ITS TERRY BOGARD Holy FUCK!" you screamed abit, hiding your laptop 

Holy moley he scared you, He says his hello to you, You stutter your words and hiding your face

"Is she...Shy?" Terry ask Pit, he nods his head "sometimes she is sometimes she not" he told him, you quickly close your laptop and held your hand out "Terry Bogard im (Y/n) but you can call me by my nickname Pit gave me" he shakes your hands "Nice to meet you and dont worry Pit told me your nickname, Its kinda cute" he smiles making you blush again 

"(Y/n) do You have a crush on Terry?" Pit ask "NO! we just met" clearing your throat, Pit can't help but see your blushing face, he finds it kinda cute. 

After meeting and talking to Terry, with him telling you all about himself and you talking about yourself, you two became good friends and make him feel welcome.


	18. what is happening??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M!Corrin x F!reader

falling on the ground but the door open and its Roy "Hey Corrin i need your hel-" walk in on something he shouldnt see "Ahhh~" Corrin let that out with you in between his legs he open his eyes and see Roy there "Wait ROY THIS ISNT WHAT IT LOOK LIKE!" he quickly shut the door, you and him quickly back away from each other and pretent that didnt ever happen so you two went off about your day

Next day

You and Corrin were doing something, you were reaching for the big spoon so he leans over to grab it, the door open and its just Robin he ask you for some help but he stop and see something, You and Corrin look at him "Corrin....Its not spring....Are you horny again?"   
Corrin was confuse on what he just said, he look down amd your ass was against his yeah he back away "No no this isnt what it look like"   
Robin just left, leaving you blushing "How and what is happening??" you say, Corrin hand you the spoon and start making some cake...

Later the day

Walking with Corrin, you were chatting away, You walk in front of him, he laughs at a corny joke you just made but so sudden he trip and land on top of you both of you on the ground with Corrin on top and face planted in between your boobs, you let out a groan and see Lucina there....wait "No Lucina this isnt what it look like!"   
She quickly left and leave you two alone for that action

What the hell is going on??? you help Corrin up and say your sorry but he say his sorry as well you two are hella confuse on whose doing this to both of you....Perhaps a goddess is doing this?


	19. A small gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> F!reader x Cloud abit of smut

Cloud x f!reader 

Bunnies!!!! 

What the hell is he talking about??? Cloud got up from his bed, heads to the living room and oh fuck, its just some of the girls including you in a bunny suit....God damn you look hella cute in that suit; A black suit with black fish net leggings and some heals with white bunny ears, Your cleavage is showing; Cloud has no choice but to see what and why are you and the others girls are dress like this?

Approches you and ask why

"Easter is near plus i know how much you love me in this bunny suit" you giggle and hug him "Also i heard your game was releasing this month so i cant wait to see you in a girl outfit, i do say you look pretty cute for someone who-AH! HEY!" hands on your ass "Not here dumbass...God you must be horny" Cloud nods his head, you told him to wait for him in his bedroom so he did; just head on back to his own room and wait.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Looking down and fondle your breast around his dick, he let out some grunts, moans and exhales with your breast around it and you tongue on his tip; looking up at him and see he's not even looking but he likes it the way your breast wrap around his penis; giving it a boob job and you tongue licking the tip probably licking some of his precum, he really likes it; never got a boob job before but he likes it.

Licking around the tip of his penis, moving your breast to lick it, he shiver and moan "Don..Don't, ooh"with his eyes roll back and you shutting him up by sucking and licking around his dick; hand wrap around him, slowly bobbing your head and moving your hand as well.

"F...Fuck" shutting his eyes; hearing his moans its such a turn on, his low voice is just hot. bobbing your head faster and basically making him cum inside your mouth which he is close of cumming. His hand on top of your head and there he goes  
Cumming inside your mouth

Eck! abit salty but that okay "Dont swallow it-" hearing that glup, he gives you a look like 'I told you not too' just rolling his eyes "Im a good bunny huh?" you smile at him "Very" he hugs you "How about we do somemore bunny stuff maybe fuck like crazy?"  
Making your knees weak "No...No"  
Pushing you on the bed "It'll be fun" he kiss you on the lips and the fun began!


	20. My personal student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally want to do some smut for Byleth, the only smut ive seeing is female i thought why not do male since its kinda lacking :/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> F!Reader x M!Byleth smut
> 
> Some teacher/student roleplay  
> (A/N) if you see if i mispell his name,Thats my mistake

"Foucs on the main problem (y/n) now reread that part again" Byleth say, you reread the part you keep messing up on "If you grab the ledge you Ah-ahh~" Blyleth moves his hips against, slamming himself into you "Mmmmm? I quite didn't hear that, reread that part again and keep your tone down, i dont want to hear that foolish moans...Keep reading" 

So harsh on you, cant even foucs on reading of him and his little game he throwing in, so you reread the part again for the 19th time, he moves his hips again causing you to shiver with pleasure, setting the book down and taking it all in "Teacher please i can't handle this! Please bitch me around PLEASE!" well damn, you want to fuck you hard but being his 'Personal' student and toy to mess around with, Byleth is thinking about it....Moving his hips again letting you blush bright red and being a moaning mess, he thinks and finally he has a good idea. 

Pulling himself out making you whine he leans over to your ear to and whisper "Of course my personal slut, you are my favorite student right?" nodding your head, he sits in his chair as you turn around, unzipping his pants dropping them to the ground and see his hard on, you blush at the sight of it, before you could suck him off and call it a day, Byleth has something else in mind so he start saying things like "What would happen if fuck you here and there" or "Would it be nice to have toys around so i don't have to fuck you" or "What would happen if I let all the fire emblem cast(Guys) fuck you senseless knowing how much of a slut you are; Just thinking about it with all that fighting is making them tense and they need to get all that tense off but fucking you or better yet, sucking them off maybe so.....I wouldn't mind watching though who knows" all that talking is making you wet, covering up your private part, he knows how to make you turned on "Did all that really turned you on? Do you want me to get the boys?" shaking your head; He ask "Do you want me?" 

nodding your head "Okay, come here student" 

standing up, walking up to him, he wants you to ride him; sinking yourself onto him, he let a shrap sigh, putting his hands on your ass and his face on your chest, moving your hips up and down, he can feel that your getting tight around him again. 

All that sound, skins slapping each other and squish squish sound lucky no one is here to witness this, moaning Byleth's name, repeating it over and over and over again which its a turn on for him, he loves to hear his name coming out of your mouth in a sexual way not in a normal way. Justing riding his dick, with your legs curled around his waist and his face on your neck, he was close of cumming why not kiss you, you kiss him back mostly french kissing him while riding him, you two are all over each other with your hands running through his soft blue/dark blue/teal(???) hair and with one of his hand on your hips and the other on your back, shutting your eyes so did Byleth, you two pull away; feeling that good moment where Byleth finally cum inside of you! No kids today, you're on birth control today since you knew Byleth is in the mood; he let you rest on his chest for a few second or so before you two go clean yourselves up and move on with the day. He carries you to bathroom and take care of you for the day.....

Extra ending 

Jusy another day, You were on way to meet Byleth for one his 'sessions' for today lesson, open the door "Im here..Byleth?" closing the door behind the lights turned on and you see Marth, Ike, Robin, Roy, Corrin, Chrom and Byleth there....Did Byleth....Did he? Oh fuck he did not!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chrom birthday is coming up! so i may or may not post on his birthday
> 
> I do not mind any request  
> Status for some of it  
> Aged-Up joker x f!reader smut: still in the works  
> Rosalina x M!Reader smut: still in the works  
> Reader x Ganon: Haven't gotten started


	21. Should we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ive been playing sims....Alot and i wanna do this cuz i really enjoy this mod  
> Enjoy this! 
> 
> Joker with reader!

"So uh what mod have you downloaded?" As he sit next to you "I saw a couple of videos of this and its wicked whims, a sex mod so should i make a random couple or my sim self" you ask your lovely friend Joker, he doesnt care much he wants to know what is mod is all about, Yes its a sex mod but is it really? so you and Joker spend hours making you and his sims self, and thank goodness you downloaded alot of CC, You were new to this mod plus you went ahead and download some animations to see how real it is! Now thats done you and Joker decided it time to built a house but you decided to only make a bathroom, Kitchen, bedroom and living room thanks to your Cc shopping hours.....

Two hours later 

You cheated all your sims skills so you dont have freak out well no you were used of sims burning things so anyway, You click on the bed and see the icon "Ooooooh! what kind of-" looking at that "anal, handjob, i didnt foot job was a thing, lets see Vaginal sex!!! oooh i wanna try that one lets try that one" you click but no "(Y/n) and Akira dont have a strong relationship??"   
Of course Joker scoots over and cheat that, max it all friendly and romance relationship, ok he tries that again and it working, both of you wait and "OH MY GOD OH MY GOD HOLY SHIT!!!" You look away, Joker doesnt seem to be faze by this i mean he can hear the moaning and squishy sounds, you screamed inside and click on the next position, You laugh "AKIRA IS DOING DOGGIE STYLE ON MY SIM SELF!!" you snorted and but the look of your cheeks, he sees a blush, Joker seem to chuckle under his breath so you tap him with your elbow "Hey why dont we try it?"   
"Huh?" looking at him  
"Yeah, i kinda wanna try it since my sims self is enjoying it-" turning back to the screen and see they finish, pausing the game, zoom in on their face and "Is that cum on my face...Bruh" you let your sims take a shower then turning back to Joker.....

well Joker should we?


End file.
